I Got It Wrong The First Time
by SOAWWE
Summary: Carmen, the daughter of Tig Trager finally returns home to Charming after four years away for College and a lot has changed. She is back with a new look and attitude, which captures the attention of childhood friend Jax Teller, perhaps in a way that it shouldn't. (Sorry not the best at summaries, but please check it out whats the worst that could happen right?) :) 1st of a trilogy
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! This is my first SOA fic, I was tossing up with another idea but I didn't know which angle I wanted to start it off with.**_

_**But nevertheless I'm really excited about this one and have wanted to do IT for a while but was too scared to. So if you were to follow, favourite and even review I would really appreciate it. Thanks!**_

_**Okay so a bit of backstory – this is set before season 1 and follows my OC Carmen as she returns to charming after college. **_

_**Disclaimer - As of right now Carmen is the only character I own and all characters you have seen in the show that appear here belong to Kurt Sutter. **_

_**Okay. Lets start!**_

**I got it wrong the first time**

It's a normal day in Charming. It's ridiculously sunny, ridiculously hot, and the Teller-Morrow garage had been busy all day.

But something is a little different today. Carmen Trager, the daughter of SAMCRO member and Sgt at Arms Tig is returning after having been in College studying teaching for 4 years. Aside from her father and Gemma, she hasn't seen any of her 'family' since she left and couldn't wait to enter the clubhouse. They were expecting her a little later for her welcoming party. But she managed to pack up everything earlier than expected.

As she gets out of her cab and gets all of her bags she notices a prospect working on a bike staring at her, well checking her out more like it. She knew a lot of the guys wouldn't recognize her at first. She was far from the 18 year old they said goodbye to. She traded her short and mousy brown hair for long blue-black locks, which made the striking blue eyes she inherited from her father stand out even more.

Oh and puberty definitely hit her. She was tall and toned, her tight jeans working every curve she had, and her shirt being sure to accentuate the D cup breasts that hit her not long after she left town. She was expecting there to be a few shocked faces.

As she starts walking over to the prospect she notices him wiping his hands on his shirt, trying to look half decent. _'_Hey sweetheart…what can I help you with?' He asks her, the largest smile she has ever seen on anyone forming on his face.

'Hi. I'm Carmen, I'm actually just hoping to say hi to some people who I'm assuming are inside actually.' She says as she shakes the hand he's extended.

'Hi! I'm Juice! Oh, so you know the guys? Sorry…you don't really look like you would know any of them….' He responds, clearly shocked a girl that looked like her would know any SAMCRO member, though if he had to place a bet. He'd bet she was looking for Jax.

Laughing, Carmen is quick to answer. 'No its okay! I get it. I'm actually an old friend of the club, my dad is Tig?'

Realization reaches Juice's face. This isn't some regular sweetbutt. This is the girl the party is being set up for, Juice was helping earlier but they had a customer come in begging for their bike to be fixed up.

'Oh my god. How did I not click before you were Tig's daughter, they told me your name was Carmen! I am so so so sorry!'

Carmen, laughing responds 'Its okay! Seriously it would have been more offensive if you looked at me and went 'Oh you are TOTALLY Tig's kid.'

'Heh…yeah that's probably true. I thought you were supposed to come in later? Do you want me to take you to everyone? I think they're still setting up for your party actually.' Juice responds, already putting all his stuff away to take Carmen over to the clubhouse.

'Um yeah that'd be great – ' She stops when she realizes Juice is taking all her luggage to carry for her, he just earned even more points. 'Thank you so much! You don't have to!'

_There comes that grin again._ Carmen thinks 'It's no problem.' Juice responds.

As they enter the clubhouse Carmen is shocked by what she sees. She can see a lot of croweaters and sweetbutts decorating, as expected. Some prospects seem to be helping out as well. Gemma doesn't seem to be anywhere, or her father. But she does she Jax and Opie right in the center, her two favourite people growing up aside from her dad. Her protectors, her best friends.

She notices they're trying to put up a banner that says 'Welcome Home' but keep arguing over it being crooked, blaming each other instead of just fixing it. She walks over to them and chuckles at what she hears.

'Goddamn it Ope, you freaking Sasquatch! You've got it too high!'

Opie, glaring at his best friend responds, 'Jax, don't blame this on me because you're a short little shit, just stretch up a little geez! Gemma is gonna kill us. This is the one job she gave us.'

Clearing her throat, Carmen speaks about for the first time. 'Need any help?' Jax, not even looking back responds, 'Nope. We got it.' Glaring back at Opie.

Carmen, realizing they were too stubborn to ask for any help, steps in between the two boys and waits for them to realize who she was. Clearly they had no idea. Opie was looking at her like she had two heads, while Jax looked at her with a different kind of expression, but she couldn't quite pick it.

'CARMEN?!' Opie practically shouted in her ear, catching on first and lifting her into the air for one of those bear hugs she missed so much.

'Aha yes Opie! Oh how I missed you!' They kept embracing for a bit until Jax finally realized the girl he was checking out so much was one he shouldn't have. She was family, but she was also a girl that was very dear to his heart…one he always thought the world of.

She finally turned back around to him, and instead of saying anything he just wrapped his arms around her and hugged her as tight as he possibly could.

'You have NO idea how much I missed you.' He says to her, loud enough so only she could hear, causing her to blush and tears to slowly form.

'I missed you too Jax…'

**End of first chapter. Okay everybody! Please tell me what you think, and review and follow or favourite, it would be awesome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all those who followed and reviewed. You guys are awesome! And I hope you keep reading and reviewing :D**

Later that night at the Clubhouse the party is in full swing. Carmen is currently sitting in the corner with Tig who for the entire night has been watching over her like her own personal pit-bull. He's convinced that it won't be long until one of the Sons makes a move on her, unless he doesn't give them the chance to.

'Dad. You're being crazy! Would you just enjoy the party! None of the guys are gonna make a move because A) they're afraid of what you'll do and B) they still think of me as the little girl I left as. And plus! Sons were never my type!' Carmen says to her father, trying to lighten up the mood and hinting at the teenage relationship she had which he is still trying to forget.

The blue-eyed and crazy Sgt At Arms looks over to his daughter and smiles; still shocked at the fact she is finally home. 'Oh sweetie if only you realized how beautiful you are. You'd understand where I'm coming from. There is NO WAY I am leaving you alone, look at how some of these guys are looking at you! A lot of them are new okay and they don't get that you're a no go zone!' Tig says with a finger pointed right at her.

Carmen simply rolls her eyes, realizing that this is a fight she cannot win, she scans the clubhouse to see what's happening. Currently? She sees Opie and Jax playing pool with the prospect Juice, and Clay and Gemma acting as the King and Queen of SAMCRO that they are.

Carmen remembered when she was younger and thinking if she would ever love someone as much as Gemma loved Clay, the dedication she seemed to have in him and the club was something, which always intrigued Carmen. As she got older she realized as much as she loved SAMCRO, she didn't want to marry into it, she didn't want that life, constantly worrying herself to death. She also couldn't envision herself loving someone enough to be okay with that life.

She looks over at her phone and sees its 11, and its starting to wear on her. Carmen decides its time for her to head off to Tig's house that he hardly ever stays in.

'Hey Dad, I'm kinda jetlagged; I'm going to head off okay? I'll get Gemma to give me a ride or something.'

Tig, turning his attention away from a Son Carmen hadn't spoken to much yet responds, 'It's okay sweetheart I'll head off with you.'

Chuckling, Carmen knows never to take her dad away from a SAMCRO party. 'No seriously Dad stay! We both know you want to. I'll see you in the morning okay?' With that Carmen gives her dad a quick hug and peck on the cheek and heads over to say goodbye to all the guys. Her last stop is Opie, Jax and Juice.

As soon as she is within talking distance of the boys, Juice starts the conversation. 'Hey Carmen! Enjoying the party?' He asks her, with that trademark grin of his, which Carmen has come to love, which hasn't gone unnoticed by Jax and Opie.

Giggling, she responds, 'Yeah, its not too bad. I'm actually going to be heading off now. Probably have Gemma give me a lift, just wanted to say bye.'

Jax, perking up at the idea of Carmen needing a ride home, speaks for the first time. 'It's cool I can give you a ride?'

'Oh its fine. Seriously, enjoy the party guys. Oh Opie! Will you let Donna know I'll come over tomorrow for a catch up? I really miss her.'

Smiling at that, Opie pulls Carmen in for a hug and peck on the cheek. 'I already told her. Expected you wouldn't waste a day in Charming without seeing her.' Opie responds, knowing how much Donna meant to Carmen, she helped her through a lot when she was younger.

Jax, realizing he hasn't spent anytime whatsoever with Carmen, is a little frustrated and decides to change that right now. 'Car! I will give you a ride home okay?'

Carmen, looking over at Jax, gives him a grateful smile before responding, 'Okay if you're going to have a little hissy fit over it heh. It cool if we go now?'

Smiling, the blonde biker puts his beer down and motions for Carmen to leave ahead of him, following her out the door.

_**About 20 minutes later, in front of Tig's house.**_

Jax pulls up to the house, which is in quite a good condition considering Tig owns it. He feels Carmen start to unwrap her arms from his waist and get off his bike.

She hands him her helmet, 'Thanks for the ride Jax, I really appreciate it.' She says, giving him a hug to show her gratitude. It was only the second hug she'd had with Jax today, but he was already missing her not being so close to him. He didn't understand exactly why, but was chalking it up to her having been gone for so long.

'No worries babe. It alright if I come in for a bit? We haven't really caught up yet?' He asks her, being sure to put on his best smile for her.

Despite being tired, Carmen does want to catch up with Jax and figures now is probably the only time they'll have alone. 'Sure, come on in.'

The pair head inside, and see Carmen's bags on the floor which were dropped off earlier in the day. The house is fairly plain at the moment, no photos or anything like that, but its got the essentials. Carmen can worry about the decorating later. She knows Gemma is going to get on it soon enough anyways.

'So…how's being back?' Jax opens up the conversation, planting himself on the couch in the living room.

Carmen takes her shoes off before joining him. 'Its good…weird. Can't believe it's been four years you know? Everything's changed so much.'

Smirking, the blonde responds, 'I know what you mean. Look at you, probably wouldn't even recognize you if you were just walking down the street.'

Laughing, Carmen leans her head against the back of the couch. 'Aha probably hey? But no I like being back. Tonight was good. Got to see everyone and meet a few new faces. I absolutely adore Juice! He is going to be my new best friend I swear.'

At this Jax gets a little confused. _Juice? Really? Why Juice?_ He starts to think. 'Hey I thought I was your best friend?'

'Oh you are! But I mean I could always use another one. And Juice is just adorable.'

'Yeah I did see you two getting a little friendly earlier in the night…something I should be prepared for?' Jax asks worryingly, out of all the guys Carmen could pick, there is no way she was picking Juice…if Jax had it his way…_No stop thinking like that! This is Carmen!. _Jax stops his thoughts before Carmen can pick up on his uneasiness.

'HA. No way. Geez be careful Jax or you're gonna start to sound like my dad. Dating a Son is not in my future. No matter how cute he may be, its just not happening.' Carmen responds, confused as to why this conversation was even taking place.

'Okay okay! Just asking. I do have to be prepared to scare off any guys that come your way now.' Jax responds cheekily.

'No you don't! I can take care of myself thank you very much!' Carmen answers defensively, her head no longer leaning off the couch but her entire body sitting up straight and staring Jax down.

'Heh Carmen have you ever thought I know that, I just might like to take care of you?'

Realizing she may have been too jumpy, Carmen apologizes. 'Sorry its just. I'm not the teenage girl that left Jax…I can take care of myself… I do appreciate you looking out for me, but it isn't necessary.' She says as she places her hand on his.

Jax, grabbing hold of her hand as well says 'I know that. But it doesn't mean I'm just going to stop caring…when have you ever known me to not protect you?'

'That's true…you have always been there.' Carmen says as Jax's gaze on her only gets stronger. She finds herself weirdly pulling away, uncomfortable with the tone of the conversation. While she did love talking to Jax she was guessing the conversation was just to heavy for her tonight.

Jax, realizing he should leave, says his goodbyes and walks out the door, allowing Carmen to finally have that sleep she's been waiting for all day.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Just wanted to quickly say thank you to all of those who have read, reviewed and followed, really appreciate it and hope you continue to do so! :D **_

Its 8am Monday morning, and Carmen is seen sitting at the local diner, having breakfast and reading the newspaper in the corner booth, out of sight from most people.

She skims through the headlines and stops at one, which is discussing a recent murder of a Latino couple, expected to be involved with the Mayan MC. Deep in thought, Carmen doesn't notice someone has decided to join her in her booth, until he clears his throat.

Looking up, Carmen is met with those piercing blue eyes she was obsessed with before she left Charming. She was now sitting across from David Hale, Deputy Chief of Charming, but to her he was just her ex that left her behind when he shipped off to the Army.

David, shocked to see that Carmen has come back, doesn't know what to say and once he does he's too late, as she begins the conversation.

'What do you want?'

Confused, and a little hurt, he doesn't know how to respond at first. 'Wow…that's what you're opening with? Jesus Carmen we haven't seen each other in almost 5 years? How about 'Oh hey Dave how are ya?'

Smirking, Carmen only looks at him with the same glare. 'Forgive me. I'm just confused as to why you're here…I mean you did leave me high and dry to join the Army, didn't even let me know until 2 weeks before and I haven't seen or heard from you since…So you're a cop now?'

David, realizing that Carmen was still bitter over what happened, decided it was time to man up. 'Carmen, I'm sorry…I know what I did was…there is no word to describe it adequately –'

'You're right there isn't Hale. I was IN LOVE with you. I was planning on staying in Charming for US! Not for anyone else! Only you! And then you up and LEFT without any consideration as to how I would feel. And what now you want to apologize?'

'Yes!' David responds with pleading hands. 'I mean…do you think that was easy for me? I get how hard it must've been for you but that doesn't mean I didn't care! But I mean think logically Carmen…you staying in Charming, not going to College was not the right thing and in the end…. this is how it was supposed to go. Us sitting here after 5 years in the diner having THIS conversation, with me as Deputy Chief and YOU recently graduated.'

Carmen, wanting to give him just a little more grief, responds, 'Oh yeah because you TOTALLY pictured this 5 years ago when you left!'

Hale, growing frustrated says, 'Okay not exactly but I knew it'd happen! Be mad at me all you want Carmen… I just needed to say my peace. It was never about how I felt…feel…about you. I just wanted to say 'welcome home.' So… 'Welcome home.' He finished, looked down at his folded hands, praying Carmen would forgive him, and then he sees her delicate fingers wrap around his, and he eases up and looks up at her again.

'I'm not saying I'm not still hurt…but I would have to forgive you eventually right? We are going to be living in the same town again after all…so fine, clean slate.' Carmen says, not really wanting to keep hating David, it just wouldn't help anything.

Giving her a grateful smile, Hale responds, 'Thank-you…is it um, okay if I have breakfast with you? Catch up?'

Hesitant, Carmen was initially going to say no, this was going to end badly if any of the Sons knew she had breakfast with Hale, but then again, this was her first love. It's understandable for her to want to catch up…so against her better judgment, Carmen says yes.

_**About half an hour later – 8:35a.m.**_

For the past half hour, Carmen and Hale have been catching up and they realize that David was right. Things happened the way they were supposed to, even if they didn't particularly like the journey. They find themselves falling back into old habits, sharing foods and drinks, their chemistry as strong as ever.

They don't realize they have an audience until it decides to make its presence known, with Jax and Opie sliding into the booth. Opie seats himself next to David and Jax next to Carmen as he drapes his right arm over her shoulder and stares the officer down.

It's quite an awkward silence, with Jax staring Hale down while Opie looks at Carmen questioningly, the way he sees it, she should've known the minute one of the boys found her with Hale this would happen.

'…So we just going to be silent and act all macho for the next 20 minutes?' Carmen decides to question all 3 of the men sitting with her, because they all sure as hell weren't going to open the conversation.

Jax, breaking eye contact with Hale and turning to Carmen for the first time since he sat down, cheerfully (and of course sarcastically) responds, 'What are you talking about Car? We just wanted to have breakfast with you guys – ' Jax stops mid sentence, grabs a piece of bacon of Hale's plate and continues 'so…what were you guys talking about?' He questions, staring Hale down again.

Hale is about to answer before Carmen cuts him off, angry at the way Jax is behaving, she snaps. 'That is NONE of your business.' She responds, staring him down with the same intensity as Jax was giving Hale.

Opie, noticing neither would back down, interjects, 'Jax! Let's order, I'm starving!'

Hale, noticing this was his chance gets up to leave, but not before telling Carmen he would catch up properly with her soon and glaring back at Opie and Jax, but more so Jax.

Opie, scoffing responds, 'Yeah I wouldn't count on it.' The first sign of his overprotective nature coming out.

With that, the officer leaves Carmen to her two best friends who have just made her the angriest woman in Charming.

'REALLY?! Like what the hell was the point of that?!'

'What are you talking about?'

'Don't play dumb with me Teller! You two just went all caveman on him and he wasn't even doing anything!'

'Oh please we saw how he was looking at you!' Jax responds.

'And how you were looking at him!' Opie cuts in, with both Jax and Carmen staring daggers at him. Even though Jax knew about their history, he didn't want to imagine Carmen falling back into Hale's arms. That would have been bad for a bunch of reasons.'

'Oh please Opie! That is not going to happen okay?'

'Yeah because I'm going to believe that.' Opie responds, turning away to look out the window.

'What the hell is that supposed to mean?'

'I mean I know what its like to be in love with someone but not BE with them. Don't you remember how long it took for Donna and I to hook up? But the thing is Carmen you CANNOT get back with Hale. That is NOT going to end well. So don't even go there.' Opie stares her down, if there was one person that could get through to her, it would be Opie.

'…I know Opie. That wasn't what that was okay? It was a completely random encounter, I didn't seek him out.'

'Yeah but he probably sought you out.' Jax cuts in, having been silent for the past few minutes, trying to wrap his head around the idea of Carmen getting involved with anybody, least of all Hale.

'Oh my god guys, no he didn't! Okay? Seriously, I am so tired of this conversation, I've got to go I have a job interview at the primary school. Goodbye and I hope you have a not so great day boys.' Carmen responds, grabbing her things and getting up to leave, with Jax and Opie staring out after her.

'You really think she's going to get back with Hale?'

'Honestly Jax…if it isn't Hale, she's just going to end up with a Son. And I don't even know which one would be worse at this point.' Opie responds, leaving Jax with more confusion than he was hoping for.

**PLEASE READ BELOW!**

_**Okay, so please let me know what you guys think! I did let it be known that Carmen's type isn't really the bad boys, and if you recall her conversation with Tig there was a mention of a teen romance he wasn't too happy with and Hale was that romance. **_

_**I did originally have a different plan with Hale and Carmen, but seeing how you guys have responded to Carmen's chemistry with Juice I am tempted to change it because I really do love writing Juice. I was thinking of doing a story on him actually. **_

_**So please let me know what you guys think and are hoping for, more Juice and Carmen? Jax and Carmen? Maybe I've even peeked your curiosity for Carmen and Hale? **_

_**While this is ultimately a Jax and Carmen fic, it doesn't mean you can't enjoy the other possibilities, so please let me know what you guys think :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

Thursday morning Carmen strolls into the office of Teller-Morrow, hoping to find Gemma and share the good news with her. Not disappointed, the young girl comes face to face with the SAMCRO Queen, and her own surrogate mother.

You see when Carmen was a young girl she had to face the reality of her parents situation. Which was that while they actually were in love, something most people wouldn't usually think Tig could feel, it wasn't meant to be. Because Carmen's mother passed away not long after childbirth. She didn't even get to hold her daughter. As a result, Gemma became the only mother figure Carmen ever had.

Gemma finally looks up from her desk to greet the young girl before her. 'Well hey there sweetheart, what's got you all chipper? Already gotten laid?' She asks, standing up with her hand on her hip.

Carmen, cringing responds, 'Okay…first of all ew! And second of all no…. Guess who is the newest kindergarten teacher at Charming Elementary?!' Carmen practically screams, unable to contain her excitement.

Gemma, not even knowing Carmen applied for the job is absolutely thrilled, walking over to the girl to give her a hug. 'Oh sweetheart I am so proud of you…your mother would be proud.' She says, with one hand on Carmen's cheek being sure to let Carmen know how well she has done for herself.

'Thank-you Gem…I hope so. Well um, I'm going to go have lunch with Donna to celebrate. I've already told Dad so I'm guessing hell make the rounds in telling everyone heh. Then I've just got to go down to the school for some paperwork. But I'll be back in time for dinner at yours with you and Uncle Clay.' Carmen responds with a gentle smile, not wanting to make a big deal out of her new job.

Gemma, knowing how reserved Carmen is despite the girl liking to let people think otherwise chooses not to make too big a deal out of it, so instead of making it an entire club gathering, she decides to just call Tig, Jax, Opie and Donna over for the dinner as well for their own celebration.

'Okay sweetheart…see you later…'

_**Carmen and Donna sitting in the diner for lunch**_

'Oh it is so great to have you back! And now you're teaching! Who knows maybe you will be Ellie or Kenny's teacher!' Donna rambles, exited to have one of her oldest friends back in town. Even though they've caught up since she returned, she is still shocked to see her surrogate little sister back in Charming.

'Ooh you never know! That'd be great! So…anyways what're you up to today? Anything special?'

'No…nothing just dinner and family time as usual, simple but perfect you know? We don't get much of that because of the club so take what you can get.' Donna responds, with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

'Yeah I can imagine….I don't know how you do it to be honest. I mean…loving someone that much, knowing that every time they walk out the door could very well be the last time you see them….I cant imagine it.'

Donna, looking up at the young teacher in front of her responds, 'Sure you can…I remember you wanting to wait for Hale to come back from the Army, you would've waited.'

'Yeah…but I would've ended up giving up. As much as I love…loved him. It wasn't enough for me and I know that now, he was right to end it. I can't be that girl, I'm not strong enough.' Carmen shares, not knowing where this is all coming from, when she looks up at her best friend she notices a change in her face.

'Well I have to disagree…maybe now you have a second chance?' Donna states, pointing over to David Hale who had just walked into the diner and has begun to make his way over to them.

When he finally reaches them he starts, 'Hi Donna…how are you?'

Donna, smiling as if she is in on some huge secret responds, 'Great! Actually I am late! I've got to meet one of the other moms at the kids school for this fundraiser thing so I actually gotta go! Sorry Car! I'll see you later though!' and with that she practically bolts out of the diner to leave the two former lovers alone, leaving Hale to take her now empty seat.

Hale, nervous to talk to Carmen again but also excited, decides to start the conversation this time. 'Well I hear congratulations are in order! You got a job at the school?'

Carmen, confused at how he knew responds, 'Thanks…how did you know exactly?'

Hale, now embarrassed that its obvious he's been asking about her, shyly responds, 'Okay I may have asked Donna about you…I'm sorry I know that's overstepping but I just, Carmen I missed you. I MISS you. I know that its been 5 years but…I really think that we could make it work now. We're both older and a bit wiser, we could do this.'

Carmen is completely shocked, she was not expecting this. She truly thought Hale had moved on, and that idea made it a little easier for her to be back. 'Dave…you're only saying this because I'm back…'

This is where Hale grabs her hands, making sure he has all of her attention. 'Carmen. Trust me when I say this…I want to be with you. And I know its gonna be difficult but I don't give a shit. Because we deserve another shot at this. We didn't break up because we didn't love each other, our feelings were never the problem, the circumstances were. And now they're gone!'

The pair sit in silence for what feels like an hour before Carmen decides to answer. 'Okay…how about this: we go on ONE date. And if we still feel anything we take it from there. But if either one of us decides we don't want to continue we call it quits. Then that's it. Then we know it just wasn't meant to be. Ever.'

Hale, grinning from ear to ear, agrees, determined to make sure he doesn't let Carmen go again. No matter what.

_**PLEASE READ!**_

_**Okay guys, please let me know what you think! Please review and follow/favourite if you haven't already. **_

_**Let me know what you're hoping for because I may just put it into the story and thank you all for reading in the first place! : )**_


	5. Chapter 5

Carmen gets out of the cab and walks over and knocks on Gemma's front door for dinner, however she notices there seems to be more bikes and cars here then there should be, she was under the impression it was just going to be dinner with Gemma and Clay.

_Dear god Gemma what have you planned? _Carmen thinks to herself, afraid that she is going to find way too many people in the house. She was dreading trying to act normal in front of Gemma and Clay, as if she didn't just agree to a date with Hale. Now she has to worry about putting on an act in front of more people.

As Carmen gets lost in her own thoughts she doesn't even realize Jax has opened the door, clearly happy to see her.

'Finally the guest of honor has arrived. Good to see you darlin'.' Jax greets her with that smile that almost every woman in Charming prays to have pointed in her direction as he moves in for a hug.

'Heeeey Jax…What are you doing here?' She asks confused as to why Jax is at dinner.

'…You do know this is MY mom's house right?' the biker responds sarcastically, showing Carmen into the living room.

'Ha ha! I meant I didn't know you were coming to dinner? Gem told me it was just her and Clay.' Carmen responds, walking into the room to find the two people in question as well as her father, Opie and Donna.

Tig notices her first, breaking conversation with the SAMCRO President as soon as he does to pull his daughter into a hug. 'Sweetie you're finally here! How'd signing all the papers go?'

'Yeah really good Dad! I didn't know all you guys were coming tonight?'

'Oh well once you told me about your new job I figured a little celebration was in order.' Gemma cuts in, emerging from the kitchen to greet the young girl. 'I would've invited more but I know how you can get.' The matriarch cuts in, smirking before adding that dinner will be ready soon.

As everyone takes their seats Carmen is sure to get one next to Donna who has been mentally preparing herself for an angry Carmen and as soon as she sits down, she is met with one.

'Okay seriously Donna I haven't been back that long and you've already set me up for trouble! Hale?! Really?!' Carmen whispers into her best friends ear, trying to make sure neither Opie or Jax hear their conversation from across the table.

'Oh come on you and I both know you two were going to hook up again sooner or later! I just sped things up a bit, I was helping!' Donna responds, trying not to attract any attention to the two though it seems as though it's too late for that.

'Hey what are you two up to?' Clay is the first to speak up, curious as to what the two girls are being so secretive about.

'Yeah did I hear the name 'Hale' somewhere in that little hushed conversation of yours? Because as much as I hate talking about that little shit if it concerns you sweetheart it concerns me.' Tig cuts in with a somewhat creepy but sweet smile, ready to play the overprotective father role he missed so much while Carmen was away.

'Noooo you did not hear his name Dad! Geez is your hearing going bad already? Didn't think I was gone for that long…' Carmen responds while Donna fiddles with her plate, trying to recover from the situation but noticing Opie and Jax's questioning stares.

'Wow that's a good one sweetheart, really so funny. But jokes aside…if he is bothering you, you need to tell me.' Tig responds, making it clear that if Hale was coming around Carmen, he needs to know right away.

'Yeah Dad I know.' Carmen responds annoyed, she was a grown woman after all, she shouldn't be having to ask for Daddy's approval.

After the tense moment, Gemma, Clay and Tig continue their original conversation while Donna, Opie, Jax and Carmen begin their own, although theirs still consists of the topic of Hale, so they're sure to keep the volume low.

'Carmen seriously, no good can come from you hooking up with Hale again. Don't put yourself through that!' Opie states, he knew how much Carmen loved Hale but he also knew how bad that could be for the club, it didn't help him that his wife seemed to be working against him.

'Oh come on Ope she's not a little girl anymore, she can do what she wants.'

'Yeah as long as its not Hale!'

'Oh please, hey Jax what do you think?' Donna asks the blonde sitting across her best friend, who seemed to have gotten lost in the conversation.

'Hmm? Oh um I'm with Ope…nothing good will come of it. Carmen you know that.'

'Yeah well I don't think that's necessarily true.' Carmen states, sick of being told what to do.

The conversation ends before it can go any further, with Gemma calling for everyone to move over onto the couch.

…

At the end of the night everybody is getting ready to leave when Jax offers Carmen a ride home, knowing Tig will be crashing back at the Clubhouse. Initially hesitant to say yes because of their earlier dinner conversation, the Trager girl ultimately agrees.

As they approach his bike Jax asks, 'So you got anywhere to be in the morning?'

Confused Carmen answers with a slow and weary 'No.' wondering what the blonde is thinking.

'Good. Let's go for a ride.' He responds, handing her his helmet with a smile and not taking no for an answer.

_**PLEASE READ!**_

_**Okay guys please let me know what you think, I really want to know, your feedback means a lot!**_

_**Thank-you to those who have reviewed, favourited and followed…you guys are awesome! Please keep it up and for those who don't please feel free to start aha :D **_

_**Also how did everyone like the latest Sons ep? Juice! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**HEY GUYS! I FINALLY UPDATED WOOHOOO Sorry it took me so long I've been super busy with work and when I wasn't I was on holidays for New Years, but I'm back and that means the story is too! So please continue to read, follow and review because it means the world when you do! :D **_

_**Here we go!**_

**Later that night after Gemma's dinner, Carmen and Jax are back at her place.**

Carmen and Jax both walk through the front door, not having spoken much since dinner, instead just going for a ride, which lasted over an hour. But it doesn't take long for Jax to bring up Hale once they've settled onto the couch.

'So…. what exactly is going on with you and Hale?' The blonde asks her with raised eyebrows, the two facing each other on the couch.

Carmen, automatically on the defense, bites back 'Nothing!'

'Well it sure as hell doesn't seem like 'nothing'.' The biker bites back with just as much attitude, knowing that if you ever want to get something out of Carmen, you have to piss her off enough to spill.

'Seriously Jax, let it go! It's none of your business!'

'And how do you figure that?'

Carmen, confused, just looks at him questioningly.

When he realizes she's waiting for him to elaborate, Jax begins. 'Car…you getting with Hale isn't just about how it will affect the club…at least not for me…' at this point he gets tongue tied, realizing there's so much more he wants to say, but knows he can't and the pause angers Carmen even more.

'Oh what the fuck does that mean?! What you care about my feelings? You're worried Hale will hurt me? Jax he's one of the GOOD GUYS okay! He's a goddamn cop!' She bites back, jumping up from the couch and now standing over Jax.

It doesn't take long for him to jump up as well, pissed off at the way she was reacting to him and what she seemed to be implying.

'Wait a minute Carmen… 'Good Guys?' What the hell is that supposed to mean? What you think because he has a badge he's better than the club? Better than me? Better than YOUR DAD?! You don't think we have cops on OUR payroll?'

'Well hey! I know that you don't have Hale on it because if you did I don't see why this would be a problem!' Carmen retorts, walking into the kitchen, with Jax hot on her heels.

'Hey! Don't you walk away from me! Don't think you can get out of this but just picking a fight and expecting me to apologize like when we were kids, you're not a little kid anymore Carmen you need to own up to your shit.' Jax says as he pulls her arm to face him.

Their faces are now inches apart, with Carmen's entire body being pressed up against Jax, its dawned on both of them that they've never been this close to each other before…not like this but neither want to back down from the argument.

So instead, it just leads to Jax staring Carmen down, his eyes glazing over every inch of her body, thinking of all the things he could do to her right there on the kitchen counter…they'd be sure to make her forget about Hale.

Carmen notices the smirk that has formed on Jax's face and soon enough she realizes what this is really about…and it enrages her even more. Carmen begins to back up but just before she does she pushes herself against Jax just one more time, knowing that's exactly what he wants, and it's the only time he'll get it.

'WOW Jax…huh. You really haven't changed…' Carmen says, now having created a safe distance between the two.

Confused and worried he's been caught out, Jax simply asks here what she's talking about.

'Oh don't you dare play dumb with me! You've been weird with me ever since I got back! Acting as if I'm not the same girl, being WAY too overprotective more than you ever were before…usually it was Opie I'd have to fight with to the deal with about guys! But I get it now! You weren't being overprotective at all… you were JEALOUS.' She responds with a look that somehow mixed amazement and disgust together.

_SHIT _was the first word that came to Jax's mind once Carmen said that. That's all that he could process, she figured him out. Had he really been that obvious? Its not possible…Jackson Teller knows how to handle women, so how is it that Carmen of all people figured out his game.

'Oh please Carmen get a grip… those 5 years away really did make you full of yourself huh?' Jax responds, trying to act calm and normal, looking anywhere but at her, trying to treat her as if she were just any other Croweater he needed to get rid of…but he couldn't…because she was so much more than that.

'Nah nah nah say ALL you want that I'm wrong Jax but it's all coming together! I am the one girl you can't have and the fact that I've come back now after 5 years with practically a new body means to YOU that I'm a new woman! That I'm not the little girl who you taught how to ride a bike or the teenager who you beat up boys for that were picking on her.

But you know what Jax, I'm still the same girl…and this little brain malfunction that you're having where you just gotta have me as your next conquest is going to pass and we can get on with our lives like nothing ever happened! And that means that I can do whatever the hell I want which includes dating David Hale if I see fit.'

Once she finishes, Carmen stands, with her hands on her hips and a smirk plastered on her face, knowing she won. Or at least, that she won for now.

Jax, realizing that he couldn't say anything else yet, his brain wasn't working, decided to let the conversation end there…that is until he decided having the last word would be much more entertaining for him.

Smirking, he simply extends his right hand over to Carmen's face, tugging a loose strand of her hair behind her ear before he steps closer to her, forcing her to take a step back in an attempt to keep him at a distance. Instead, he just keeps moving in, until Carmen's back is against the fridge and there's nowhere for her to go and she's forced to listen to what he has to say next.

'I know you're still the same girl Car… you're just all grown up now and yeah you're right maybe I have been having thoughts of you that most people would say I shouldn't be…but I promise you. It's not just because I want you as another notch on my belt, and sooner or later you'll see that and forget all about little David Hale who broke your heart all those years ago.'

And with that, Jax plants a soft kiss on the now silent and shocked Carmen and walks back out to the living room and exits the house completely, with Carmen still standing there completely confused, with the only thing she was thinking being:

'Oh what an asshole.'

_**Okay guys! That's the new chapter! Let me know what you guys think…I originally was going to wait a bit longer before Carmen knew Jax's feelings but I thought it could actually be a little bit more fun this way.**_

_**So please comment and follow/ favourite if you aren't already! Thank you :D**_


End file.
